put a ring on him
by birdiecake
Summary: Dazai decide comprarle una alianza a Kunikida también. Es más complicado de lo que parece. /KuniDaza


**i.**

– Dazai-san, ¿por qué Kunikida-san no tiene anillo?

Kyouka hace esta pregunta, que le surge de pronto, interrumpiendo sin querer la conversación que Atsushi y Dazai habían estado manteniendo hasta ahora, mientras volvían al edificio de la Agencia.

Por unos segundos, Dazai parpadea como si de verdad le hubiera pillado por sorpresa.

(En realidad, lleva notando la intensa mirada de Kyoka sobre su mano desde hace dos manzanas atrás).

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué iba a querer Kunikida-san un anillo? –pregunta Atsushi.

Kyouka se le queda mirando, apretando las cejas, confusa. Atsushi le devuelve la mirada, arrugando un poco su nariz en medio de la confusión. Dazai suspira, dramáticamente, mientras ve a ambos tratando de comunicarse mentalmente o algo.

– Atsushi-kun, acércate y mira –Dazai le muestra la mano donde la alianza se sujeta en su dedo anular–. Y, ahora piensa, ¿por qué íbamos a querer Kunikida-kun y yo, llevar anillos combinados?

– ¿Anillos combinados? Cómo una pareja prometidOOOOOOOH

Dazai sonríe, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina y echando a andar. La pregunta de Kyouka queda sin resolver (por ahora) y Atsushi está teniendo una crisis porque cuándo ha pasado eso y por qué ha pasado y está Kunikida-san bien o ha sido sustituido por un clon.

– ¿Tú lo sabías, Kyouka-chan?

– Uhn. Tampoco es que sean muy sutiles –mira a otro lado.

– Pero así de la nada… ¿casarse? ¿No es saltarse unos cuantos pasos?

– …Atsushi, Kunikida-san y Dazai-san son pareja.

– QUE.

(Dazai, que aún les oye, se ríe un poco para sí cuando Kyouka hace esa afirmación y Atsushi tiene un cortocircuito).

 **ii** **.**

– No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado hoy, Kunikida-kun.

A Dazai le hace gracia como Kunikida casi salta cuando le sorprende, apareciendo de la nada.

Kunikida está agachado sobre su nevera, haciendo una lista de la compra por lo que deduce. Debe de tratarse de eso por las maldiciones que suelta cuando agita el cartón de la leche y está vacío o abre la huevera y comprueba que solo queda uno. Dazai se apoya encima de él, suavemente. Lo hace por molestar y por que la espalda de Kunikida-kun es digna de estar encima.

(Será de pasarse todo el día agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y volteándole contra el suelo para que le deje de incordiar en el trabajo.

Eso también explicaría porqué la espalda de Dazai está hecha polvo, claro. ¿Tendrá más que ver con la forma antinatural de sentarse en el sofá?

O las dos).

– ¿Por qué te asustas? Yo también vivo en esta casa –dice.

– Parece que más que vivir la posees.

– Auch, Kunikida-kun –gimotea de mentira y se recupera al segundo–. Bueno, escucha. Resulta que Atsushi-kun no sabía que estábamos saliendo. No sé qué va a ser de él si se sigue distrayendo así –se pone la mano en el mentón, apoyando el codo en la espalda.

Dazai no puede verle pero Kunikida debe de estar frunciendo el ceño.

– Tu subordinado es idiota.

– ¿Por qué cuando es idiota es mi subordinado?

Kunikida saca un plato con un trozo de lasaña que debería haber pasado a mejor vida dos semanas atrás. Dazai lo mira un momento y Kunikida hace lo mismo, en un momento de contemplación. Después, uno aprieta el pedal de la basura orgánica y el otro la tira, ninguno sin decir nada.

Kunikida cierra la nevera.

– Voy a ir a la compra –dice Kunikida.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Por un segundo, Dazai puede ver flashes de terror, literalmente, recorrer la mirada de Kunikida que pone una expresión de horror. Se sube las gafas desde el puente con dos dedos y niega, sin querer mirarle a la cara. Lo que pasó la última vez fue solo un malentendido entre Dazai y el cajero, geez, no hay que ponerse así.

– No hace falta –se sienta en el escalón para ponerse los zapatos. Se levanta, da un golpecito con la punta para comprobar que está bien y, agarrando el pomo, se vuelve y dice: – Volveré en un rato.

– Ten un buen viaje~

La puerta se cierra.

Dazai se queda en silencio, oyendo los pasos de Kunikida alejarse por el pasillo, bajar las escaleras y después, ya no oye nada. Entonces, Dazai agarra su copia de las llaves y se pira por el camino contrario al que Kunikida se acaba de marchar, camino de la zona comercial.

 **iii.**

La plata le queda bien a Kunikida. Siempre lo ha pensado. Es un metal más elegante, no destaca tanto como el oro (quizá) pero es brillante y atractivo a la vista. La montura de Kunikida es plateada y destaca sus ojos, aunque no lo puede ver bien debido al brillo del ordenador cuando se refleja en los cristales.

Prefiere cuando Kunikida tiene que hacer papeleo.

 _Ah_.

A Kunikida-kun le queda bien la plata, decide Dazai mirando los expositores de la joyería. Pero la plata es carísima y es porque, recientemente en Yokohama, se ha puesto de moda. Todo el mundo sigue prefiriendo las clásicas alianzas de oro, sin embargo, por eso son las que tienen ofertas.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –un dependiente algo mayor que Dazai se acerca con una sonrisa jovial.

– ¿Cuánto cuestan las alianzas de plata de aquí? –pregunta señalando.

Cuando le dice el precio, por un momento, se le ponen los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Y estas? Solo una, por favor –señala un par diferente.

El dependiente le mira arqueando una ceja.

– Ahora se lo miro. Vaya, no pensé que volvería a encontrarme a otro cliente que pidiera lo mismo, ¿es alguna moda?

Así que Kunikida-kun me la compró aquí, piensa Dazai. Bueno, no es como si hubiera muchas joyerías por el barrio, tenía que haberlo visto venir. Mientras espera, sigue ojeando las joyas desatendido de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Cuando vuelve el dependiente con el otro precio, piensa en que volver a una vida de delincuencia tampoco pinta tan mal.

El dependiente debe de notar algo porque finge que lo llama su jefa desde la caja.

Dazai suspira, si Kunikida se enterara de que le ha regalado algo robado seguramente no lo aceptaría. Ah, y se metería en problemas con la policía y eso. Y, quizá, a la Agencia no le hace gracia. Lo mejor será esperar otra paga más y ver qué puede hacer con eso.

O podría extorsionar a algún conocido…

– ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa cara de gángster?

Se gira a Yosano que está mirándole con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados. Así que ella era la figura que ha visto entrar. Dazai sonríe tratando de parecer inocente.

Se sientan en un café de la zona porque era lo que Yosano había salido a hacer (hasta que le ha visto en la joyería con la cara que pone cuando planean estrategias para contra Port Mafia, y la doctora ha pensado que era mejor intervenir) y por qué no unirse a su compañera, tampoco tiene nada mejor que hacer hoy. Aunque tiene la sensación de estar olvidándose de algo. Además, ocupar la tienda sin comprar nada no es lo más cívico. Así, Dazai se pide un moka con leche y doble de azúcar y Yosano un cortado.

– ¿Un anillo para Kunikida-san?

– Ajá –remueve lentamente con la cucharilla. La quita y da un sorbo, contentándose–. Voy a tener que vender un pulmón.

– Si haces eso, recuerda que mi habilidad no funciona en ti.

– Verdad, verdad –asiente.

Yosano sonríe y, de un sorbo, se bebe la mitad del café. En realidad, ahora que lo menciona Yosano, podría Dazai convencerla de asaltar a alguien, robarle sus órganos y después curarle. ¿Cómo de ilegal es eso? No mucho, si no les pillan.

Yosano vuelve a mirarle con una ceja arqueada.

– Si te corre prisa, echa la lotería –dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Si la ganase en algún tipo de suerte divina, ¿podría pedirle a Ango que no le desgravasen el impuesto ese o eso no es cosa de su departamento?

– Te invito, anda –termina Yosano–. La dueña me debe un favor, de todas formas.

– Gracias~

.

Cuando abre la puerta, Kunikida está con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con su pie, la vena de su frente está palpitando. Dazai de pronto cae en la cuenta de que era su turno de hacer la cena (o lo que se le ocurra pedir ese día por teléfono) y chasquea sus dedos, diciendo, como si fuera lo más obvio:

– ¡Claro, por eso estaba la lasaña en la nevera!

(A pesar de que le dice que esta noche duerme en el sofá, Kunikida-kun es un buenazo al fin y al cabo y, mientras finge estar completamente dormido, Dazai se deja elevar por los brazos de Kunikida que le mete con él a la cama).

 **iv**.

Un mes después, mientras da una vuelta por Yokohama, Dazai se fija en que la joyería está de rebajas. Claro, porque es primavera. Dentro de poco es época de bodas, después de todo. Mueve sus ojos de la pareja que acaba de salir de la tienda al expositor.

Después suspira.

– Ne, Kunikida-kun~ ¿escribiste como sería la forma ideal de que te pidieran la mano?

Kunikida, que estaba unos pasos adelantado, se para cuando oye su voz y mira a sus lados y después se gira completamente, con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose porque están parados. (O por qué está otra vez mirando el expositor o por qué está preguntando eso).

– ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – "si lo único que haces con mis ideales es destrozarlos", Dazai lee en sus ojos y se ríe para adentro.

– Por curiosidad –se agarra la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda por la espalda, mientras vuelve al lado de Kunikida y se ponen los dos a andar. Es domingo, no es que tengan prisa por llegar a ningún lado o hablar con ningún cliente. – De todas las entradas que he leído ninguna tenía nada relativo a eso.

– ¿Puedes dejar de leer mis notas? –está a punto de gritarle pero están en una calle bastante transitada y Dazai lo sabe, por eso aprovecha para descubrirse. Cuando Kunikida se da cuenta, suelta un gruñido y hace que Dazai se sonría.

– Es que aún no encuentro en donde has escrito lo mucho que me quieres y adoras a pesar de que me estés mirando ahora mismo como si darme con un atizador no fuera suficiente, Kunikida-kun.

 _Cuando se ruboriza así, Kunikida-kun se ve adorable._

Como ve que va a terminar reventando los nervios de Kunikida por nada (importante), deshace su agarre y le da la mano. Kunikida le mira de reojo: "No creas que haciendo esto dejo de estar enfadado", o algo así. Dazai asiente, sin darle mucha importancia mientras llegan al nuevo sushi bar que Kunikida quería probar desde la semana pasada.

Solo dos minutos después de cuando ha pedido la reserva.

A la semana y días después, Dazai sale de la joyería con un estuche de color verde que tiene una alianza de plata dentro. Al final ha sido todo muy legal, rápido y no tan caro como imaginaba. Lo deja encima de su mesa, mientras piensa en cuál sería la mejor forma de dárselo a Kunikida.

Porque Kunikida es un _romántico_ , así que si lo hace especial seguramente le haga feliz.

– Oi, Dazai, te llama el presidente –dice Ranpo, viniendo él de hablar con el susodicho.

– Ah, voy –se levanta y da las gracias a Ranpo, que ya se vuelve a sentar en su mesa (literalmente, _en_ su mesa) y se va por el pasillo hacia el despacho.

Seguramente sea por lo del adelanto de salario. (Porque esta semana cree que no ha hecho nada que sea escándalo público).

Cuando vuelve, diez minutos más tarde, Atsushi aparece delante de él al segundo para gesticularle incoherencias que no entiende ni tiene muy seguro que pueda entender, no habla esa mezcla de adolescencia y ansiedad. Pero cuando va a su mesa, Kunikida tiene el estuche en la mano y a Kyouka a un lado, mirándole como si hubiese asesinado a alguien.

Dazai no entiende nada.

– Dazai –Kunikida pronuncia su nombre muy despacio–, ¿me puedes explicar qué hace esto en tu mesa, huh?

Dazai parpadea y lo mira. Este alboroto, Kyouka y Atsushi en modo defensivo y Kunikida cabreado… ah, ¿puede ser…?

– Un anillo, Kunikida-kun. Ya sabes, joyería para las manos. Como el que me diste –dice, tranquilamente.

– ¡¿Si te di uno, porque ahora tienes otro en tu mesa?! ¿De quién se supone que es?

 _Bingo._

– Dazai-san, ni yo pensé que podrías caer tan bajo… –murmura Atsushi.

– Los infieles son el peor tipo de humano… –murmura Kyouka.

En realidad, por muy graciosa que sea la situación, no le gusta nada la cara que está poniendo Kunikida. Aunque no lo parezca, la mente de Kunikida va a toda velocidad cuando se trata de inventar cosas absurdas. Dazai suspira, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

– Antes de que digáis más cosas de las que os arrepintais luego –les corta–, ese anillo es para ti, Kunikida-kun.

Hay un "¿eh?" simultáneo y Dazai escucha la carcajada aguantaba de Yosano por alguno de los cubículos.

Kunikida en seguida deja de poner esa cara que estaba haciendo a Dazai sentirse mal, para quedarse medio embobado mirando hacia abajo. Con los otros dos observando atentamente, Kunikida abre el estuche para sacar la alianza de plata reluciente y novísima.

– Supongo que cancelaré lo del restaurante a la luz de las velas, ya que dos curiosos me han fastidiado la sorpresa.

Atsushi y Kyouka se inclinan respetuosamente y salen corriendo en menos de cinco segundos, cuando le oyen chasquear la lengua. Dazai sonríe luego, mientras se acerca.

– ¿De verdad creías que habría aceptado el anillo de otra persona, Kunikida-kun? –arrastra las vocales de su nombre, cómicamente.

Kunikida le mira con culpa en sus ojos.

– _Tus subordinados son idiotas_ – murmura Kunikida, ruborizándose de la vergüenza.

Dazai hace un puchero, quejándose dramáticamente mientras Kunikida se pone el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Se queda mirándolo y Dazai se queda mirándole, durante varias segundos, abstraído en la vista.

– Dazai –le llama.

– Quiero mis disculpas en forma de udon –dice en un puchero teatral.

Kunikida se ríe y Dazai piensa que eso no es justo, porque fingir que estaba enfadado de mentira porque tenía un plan y se lo han echado al garete, es mil veces más difícil cuando Kunikida se ríe así.

– Está bien.

 **v.**

Dazai se le ha quedado dormido encima mientras veían la película genérica de esa noche. Últimamente, ha desarrollado Dazai el hábito de utilizarlo como parte del sillón; así, encoge su metro ochenta y poco en un pequeño cuadrado y se acurruca contra Kunikida, sin dejar pasar el aire.

Increible...

A Kunikida se le ha dormido el brazo en esa posición, pero prefiere tener que pasar por la consulta de Yosano-sensei a despertar a Dazai cuando éste se ha dormido de verdad. Despertarle es lo peor, es mejor dejarle despertar a su ritmo o colocar alarmas estratégicamente colocadas.

Cuando finge estar dormido, sigue teniendo su sonrisa de que todo está saliendo como esperaba, el muy… Cuando se queda dormido de verdad, tiene los labios algo separados y respira casi siempre por la boca.

Kunikida se queda mirándole y después enlaza sus manos con las alianzas, observándolas a la luz de la lámpara y la televisión con anuncios.

Agacha la cabeza para poder besar el pelo de Dazai. Después continúa con la película.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por los comentarios en la anterior parte ovo! Me dieron 1738291 energía para escribir esta pequeña continuación sobre estos dos y sus quehaceres de vida de prometidos 3 Creo que haré una mini serie con otros dos/tres fics (jeje)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
